


In Time

by snowberries (moonlikeyou)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas!, M/M, barista! minhyuk, kihyun lowkey a bitch, shownu is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlikeyou/pseuds/snowberries
Summary: Hyunwoo checks out the new cafe on campus with Kihyun, but what he finds there is much better than a simple iced americano.





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolzornacho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzornacho/gifts).



Hyunwoo falls in love slowly, silently, much like how he does most things. 

 

It all starts when Kihyun, one of his friends from the music department, asks him to go to a new coffee shop with him. Hyunwoo’s never been a big fan of coffee, but he agrees since he needs a break from studying anyway. 

 

“The coffee there is so good, hyung!” Kihyun enthuses, and Hyunwoo nods as they head to the coffee shop, a short walk from the main campus. It’s still snowing, even though it’s late January, and Hyunwoo watches the way his feet step into thick, white snow with a satisfying crunch. 

 

It takes a few nudges from Kihyun for Hyunwoo to notice that he was still speaking. “Sorry, what?” Hyunwoo asks, rubbing his gloved hands together. 

 

Kihyun only laughs, looping his scarf around his neck, ”I said, hyung, you’ll like their gingerbread lattes.” 

 

Hyunwoo fumbles for a response, he’s never been good at speaking without any prompts or questions, “Gingerbread lattes like the ones they sell in Starbucks?” “Yeah.” 

 

They continue the rest of the walk in comfortable silence, which is good, but Hyunwoo still feels a bit awkward due to the sudden hush. Hyunwoo might be quiet, but he likes listening to people talking to him. He doesn’t necessarily have to be included in the conversation, but he likes to be in the middle of one. 

 

“I think I’ll get an iced Americano,” Hyunwoo mumbles, more to himself than to Kihyun, but his friend offers a bewildered laugh. “Hyung, it’s freezing already, why would you want an iced drink?” 

 

“Dunno,” Hyunwoo shrugs. Spare bits of snow tumble off his shoulders, and he notices with dismay a tiny lump of snow that’s accumulated in the hood of his jacket. “I just feel like it.”

 

Kihyun nods, winding his scarf tighter around his neck, and they waddle to the coffee shop like penguins, careful not to slip on the icy pavement. The coffee shop looks cosy, large glass window walls showing the interior with warm lighting and sofas here and there, perfect for lazy afternoons. 

 

The coffee shop isn’t too crowded when they get there, and Hyunwoo breathes a sigh of relief as he enters the shop, welcomed by a blast of warmth. “Bless central heating,” Kihyun voices his thoughts, rubbing his hands together. 

 

“Welcome!” Hyunwoo’s in the middle of pulling off his left glove- a tough task, since his fingers feel so stiff that he can hardly wiggle them around- when a cheerful voice greets them. Hyunwoo glances at the source of the voice- the person who’s just greeted them is the barista, standing behind the counter with a smile on his face. 

 

And  _ fuck _ , he’s gorgeous. 

 

Kihyun nods at the barista, offering a small grin as Hyunwoo freezes, his feet rooted firmly to the wooden floor as he stares at the barista in awe. The barista is beautiful, with handsome features, a charming glint in his smiling eyes, and a tiny dimple at the corner of his curved, pink lips. 

 

Hyunwoo suddenly feels self-conscious, awkward in his thick padded jacket and woollen jumper made with ugly mustard yarn- Kihyun knitted that for him as a joke. 

 

“Hey, Hyunwoo?” Kihyun taps him on the shoulder lightly, and it takes a slow second for Hyunwoo to reply, his brain feeling like a molten puddle of goo. “Yeah?”  _ Wow, what an intelligent answer. _

 

“Let’s sit down first, we can get drinks later,” Kihyun nudges Hyunwoo towards a nearby sofa, Hyunwoo’s feet moving with some difficulty. He feels inexplicably exhausted once he sits down, peeling off his other glove with stiff fingers.  _ Seriously, what was happening to him? _

 

“Do you mind if I go first?” Kihyun asks, slipping out of his trench coat with ease- Hyunwoo could not relate at all, fumbling with the zipper of his jacket like an infant learning how to dress himself. “Sure,” Hyunwoo says, hiding his panic with an indifferent poker face, one of his talents. 

 

Hyunwoo struggles with his zipper for a few more antagonizing seconds until it pops free, and he tears off his jacket quickly, dumping the thick jacket aside. His gaze wanders back to the handsome barista, for some reason, eyes tracing his floppy blond hair distractedly. The barista probably dyed his hair blond, since his features don’t look foreign, even though he has a charming, impish smile that makes him look handsome in an otherworldly way. 

 

_ Stop it, _ a tiny, rational part of Hyunwoo’s brain says,  _ you probably look creepy mooning over a stranger _ . He tears his eyes away from the pretty barista at that, pretending to be very interested in the coffee table. It’s a nice table, intricate patterns carved in the wood, but it’s nothing compared to the barista’s smile. 

 

Kihyun comes back with his hands wrapped around a steaming mug, giving Hyunwoo an odd look as he sits down. His drink looks good, covered with a layer of frothy cream and smelling faintly like gingerbread. Hyunwoo gets up to get his own drink, hands clutching his wallet tightly. It’s ridiculous how his palms are warm in this weather, and for the first time in weeks, he feels sweaty as he approaches the counter. 

 

The barista looks even cuter up close, bright eyes twinkling warmly at Hyunwoo as he grins, ”What can I get you, sir?” “Uh,” Hyunwoo’s mind blanks, and it takes him too long to mumble an “Iced Americano.” 

 

The barista cocks an eyebrow at that, ”In this weather?” “Sorry,” Hyunwoo blurts, panicking until the barista’s lips quirk upwards, ”I was just joking, sir. You do you, Shine Forever does not judge.” 

 

“Oh,” Hyunwoo manages a small smile at the barista’s tiny salute. “Thank you.” He’s cute, and terrible for Hyunwoo’s health, if his thumping heartbeat means anything. The barista keys in Hyunwoo’s order, and he takes a moment to peer at Cute Barista’s nametag. 

 

‘Minhyuk’, it says. A handsome name for an equally beautiful man. 

 

“Yes, that’s my name, sir.” Minhyuk blinks at Hyunwoo, looking confused, and he realises that he’s said Minhyuk’s name out loud. “Ah, sorry,” He winces at his own slip-up, but Minhyuk just seems amused, smiling slightly as he taps on the cashier. 

 

“It’s fine,” Minhyuk shrugs, and Hyunwoo wonders if he could die on the spot from embarrassment. “That’ll be 4500 won.” He hands over the cash quickly, thanking Minhyuk after he tells Hyunwoo his drink will be ready soon, practically scampering to where Kihyun’s sitting without looking back. 

 

“You look weird,” Kihyun comments, sipping at his latte calmly. “Do you have a stomachache, hyung?” Hyunwoo groans in response, burying his face in his hands until another barista- not Minhyuk, a younger boy with strong eyebrows-gives Hyunwoo his iced Americano with an odd smile.  

 

Hyunwoo vows to never come back to the coffee shop (read: return as soon as possible). 

 

♡♡

 

Kihyun drags Hyunwoo to the coffee shop mere days later, claiming that he could not live without Shine Forever’s gingerbread lattes. “Plus, the barista said we could get discounts if we go there lots,” Kihyun mentions as they troop to the coffee shop, and Hyunwoo nearly trips on his own feet. 

 

“The barista said… what?” Hyunwoo catches himself just in time, floundering slightly as he regains his balance. It had stopped snowing, but the pavement remained slippery, and showing up to the coffee shop with his face splattered with mud wasn’t on Hyunwoo’s agenda. 

 

“We could get regular discounts,” Kihyun gives Hyunwoo an odd look. “Lots of cafes have that, calm down.” Hyunwoo pinches his nose bridge gingerly.  _ Might as well ask, right? _

 

“So…” Hyunwoo hesitates, “You know the barista?” 

 

“Oh, sure,” He says, and Hyunwoo nearly loses his mind before Kihyun finishes his sentence, ”Not the one with silver hair you were all giggly with last time, the other kid- Mark or something? Jooheon tutored him for a bit a few semesters ago.”

 

“I hate you, I hope you know that,” Hyunwoo grumbles without any bite, shoving his hands in his pockets once again, “Also I wasn’t all giggly with Minhyuk, he was just being friendly.” _ Yes, friendly chatter that had Hyunwoo blundering to the cafe like a lovesick fool.  _ He really needed to get a grip. 

 

“Mhmm, whatever you say,” Kihyun winks, grinning with a wicked flair that makes him look like satan himself. “Don’t worry, I won’t laugh even if he’s off duty and it’s only Mark there.” “It doesn’t matter,” Hyunwoo shrugs, staring at his feet. They’re almost at the coffee shop. ”I was only going for the latte anyway.” 

 

“Wait-” Kihyun stands on his tippy toes as they draw closer to the shop, eyes squinted. “I only see Mark, no sign of your pretty boy-” “He’s not my pretty boy,” Hyunwoo answers with an infinite amount of patience, but his footsteps slow down unconsciously, slightly disappointed that he wasn’t going to see Minhyuk again. 

 

“Come on-” Kihyun is relentless in his teasing. “Don’t walk slower just because Minhyuk isn’t there, I’m sure Mark makes coffee just fine- He deserves a chance too!” Hyunwoo makes a non-committal grunt, picking up his pace with some effort as they enter the coffee shop. 

 

“Mark rights matter too, hyung-” Kihyun laughs as he pushes the door open, a gust of warm air seeping into Hyunwoo’s thick jacket. The cafe has its Christmas decorations up already, even though it’s barely December, and Hyunwoo can’t help but smile as he recognises a cheery English carol playing softly in the background, giving the shop a homely, festive vibe. 

 

Hyunwoo glances at the counter almost instinctively, and there’s no Minhyuk, only a short blond kid grinning at customers. He can’t help but droop a little, and of course, Kihyun notices. To his credit, he offers a tiny smile, nudging Hyunwoo towards the counter, ”Let’s order together, I heard their new toffee nut latte was pretty good.” The line isn’t too long, and there’s plenty of free seats in the shop, so Hyunwoo obliges, queuing up next to Kihyun, who seems pretty preoccupied with his phone. 

 

Bored, Hyunwoo looks around, gaze falling on the shop’s menu- It’s decorated by some endearing Christmas doodles, fancy golden bells and reindeer with crooked antlers smiling down at Hyunwoo. They’re cute, and Hyunwoo can’t help but wonder whether Minhyuk had painted them. He’s only met Minhyuk once, but he remembers the other man’s face vividly, and he can almost imagine Minhyuk’s lips pursed in concentration, smiley eyes determined as he paints on the sign. 

 

“Hyung?” Kihyun snaps his fingers in front of Hyunwoo’s face, jerking him awake from his mini daydream. “It’s your turn.” He’s holding a receipt, and Hyunwoo shuffles forward hurriedly, muttering apologies to the blond boy, whose name tag reads Mark. 

 

Fortunately, Mark seems just as flustered as Hyunwoo, nodding quickly and offering a sheepish grin as he takes Hyunwoo’s order. “I’d like a tall toffee nut latte, and, um, a croissant?” “Sure,” Mark’s efficient, handing Hyunwoo his change and receipt without an extra word, and Hyunwoo can't help but miss Minhyuk’s warm chatter. “The croissant will be brought to your seat soon,” Mark informs him, and Hyunwoo isn’t really paying attention, nodding half-heartedly as he walks to the side to collect his drink. 

 

Kihyun’s ordered the toffee nut latte as well, and their drinks are served by a third staff member, a girl who greets them with a warm smile,”Where will you be sitting, sir? We’ll bring the croissant to you in no time.” There’s a strange, knowing glint in her eyes when she turns to Hyunwoo, but he doesn’t think much of it, thanking her after he points vaguely to the area next to the windows. 

 

They settle down with their drinks, and Kihyun comments on the latte right away, ”Wow, this is even better than the gingerbread one.” Hyunwoo takes a sip of the latte: it has a rich, buttery texture, and while the sweet taste isn’t what he usually would go for, he enjoys the crunchy sprinkles on top of the drink. “Yeah, it’s nice, but I prefer the one we tried last time,” He replies, grinning as he stirs his latte. Even the stirrer’s nicely decorated, the tree-shaped top adding extra festive flair to the shop’s atmosphere. 

 

“Glad to hear that you’re here for the drinks and not just for the cute barista,” Kihyun teases, and Hyunwoo feels his face heat up pathetically. “I’m never telling you anything again, you nasty gnome-” “Fine,” Kihyun huffs with a smirk, ”Then should I tell you that the man of your dreams is walking towards us right now?” 

 

“What-” Hyunwoo spins around all too quickly, flushing crimson as he meets eyes with Minhyuk. “Here’s your croissant,” Minhyuk chimes, setting a tray on their table. “I hope you’re enjoying yourselves!”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure Hyunwoo over here is enjoying himself a whole lot,” Kihyun, the sneaky bastard, winks at Hyunwoo in front of a confused Minhyuk, and he’s never wanted to die so much. “Well then, that’s great, Hyunwoo-ssi!” Minhyuk smiles, sending Hyunwoo’s heart racing as he notices a smile dimple at the corner of the barista’s mouth. For the first time, Hyunwoo’s name actually sounds pretty, coming from Minhyuk’s lips, and it takes a significant amount of self-restraint for him not to squeal or make any other embarrassing noises. 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Hyunwoo coughs to hide his embarrassment, registering Minhyuk’s eyes on him. “The Christmas decorations are really, uh,” Minhyuk’s eyes crinkle, and Hyunwoo’s vocabulary runs dry. “-nice.” He feels like melting from self-consciousness, but Minhyuk just laughs, ”Yeah, I guess it’s pretty nice. I spent lots of time decorating and painting around the shop-” 

 

Minhyuk rambles about how he decorated the coffee shop, and Hyunwoo enjoys listening to his chatter, his voice is lovely and it’s interesting to hear him ramble about Mark smudging the reindeer five minutes before opening hours. He stays at their table for a while, and Hyunwoo replies to him here and there: it feels comfortable, and Hyunwoo’s definitely falling. 

 

“I thought you weren’t working today, but I’m happy I managed to talk to you-” Hyunwoo says, but Kihyun gives his ankle a sharp kick under the table. He gives his friend a weird look- caught up in chatting with Minhyuk, he nearly forgot Kihyun was there with them too. 

 

“Sorry, but don’t you have other customers to like, serve?” Kihyun simpers, but his tone is anything but friendly. “Mark has been trying to get your attention the whole time.” Minhyuk’s smile freezes, face blotching red from what seemed like humiliation. He gives the two of them another look, eyes turning cold as he nods and takes a step backwards,” Understood, I’m sorry for intruding.” 

 

“Wait-” Hyunwoo calls after Minhyuk’s retreating backside, but he’s already gone without a goodbye. He frowns at Kihyun instead, ”Why did you say that? I thought you wanted me to talk to him.” 

 

“I dunno, hyung,” Kihyun shrugs, remorseless. “You probably just like him for his face, don’t you? He talks too much.”  _ No, _ Hyunwoo wants to yell.  _ Minhyuk’s doesn’t talk too much, he’s nice and he makes Hyunwoo feel warm all over. _ But he doesn’t want to argue with Kihyun, so he focuses on demolishing his croissant instead. 

 

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything, not until they part ways at the campus library. 

 

♡♡

 

Kihyun texts Hyunwoo a few days later, apologizing about being mean to Minhyuk. He explains that he was just frustrated, and he was wrong for taking it out on the barista. He even brings up the idea accompanying Hyunwoo to Shine Forever again, when they meet for dinner with their group of friends. 

 

“Shine Forever has the best muffins,” Jooheon supplies helpfully over fried chicken. “I can go with you if you don’t wanna go with Kihyun, I haven’t seen Mark in ages anyway.” “Yeah,” Hyungwon replies, head plopped casually on Hoseok’s shoulder. “I’ll go with you if you pay for me.” 

 

“Wow, thanks,” Hyunwoo reaches for a third serving of army stew. “I dunno, I don’t have anything to say to him anyway.” “I’ll go with you, I want to say sorry to-” Kihyun starts, but Hyunwoo silences him with a reply, ”It’s fine, but let’s just forget he ever existed.”

 

“But hyung-” “Please.” 

 

Hyunwoo isn’t so sure why he’s so terrified of talking to Minhyuk, but he’d rather choke on his own spit than talk to him about the other day. And thankfully, his friends seem to get it, changing the subject to Changkyun’s new hair colour instead. 

 

Yet, Hyunwoo still thinks of Minhyuk far too much. He sees him in his dreams, is reminded of him every time he glimpses the building where Shine Forever is located. And he must be going crazy, when he meets this girl from a psychology class and instantly thinks toffee and Christmas carols. 

 

The girl looks familiar somehow when she introduces herself as Eunseo, but her name doesn’t ring a bell. Hyunwoo opens his mouth to introduce himself, but Eunseo beats him to it,”I know, I know you’re Hyunwoo, who broke Minhyuk’s heart.” 

 

_ Oh, it’s the girl from Shine Forever.  _

 

“I- I did?” Hyunwoo stammers, not quite believing his ears. Eunseo’s gaze is intense, almost like she’s trying to hypnotize him into spitting out the truth. “Not really, but you still hurt him pretty badly. He liked you briefly, and it sucked when he found out you had a boyfriend and wasn’t interested at all.”

 

“Wait-” Hyunwoo’s brain feels like it’s jammed with all the new information. “I don’t have a boyfriend, though?”  _ Kihyun snapping at Minhyuk. The flash of disappointment on Minhyuk’s face. _ “Oh god, I am not dating Kihyun,” Hyunwoo feels his stomach churn at the idea. “And I like him too?” He blurts out far too quickly, blushing as Eunwoo gives him a thoughtful look. 

 

“Well, you’d better tell him in person,” Eunseo replies, giving Hyunwoo an encouraging pat on the back. “He has a shift tomorrow afternoon, and I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear whatever you have to say.” With a cheeky wink, she’s gone, but Hyunwoo stays rooted to the ground, deep in thought. 

 

♡♡

 

With a spurt of bravado, Hyunwoo decides to revisit Shine Forever the next day. His footsteps on the snow are tentative, as if he’s constantly second-guessing his decision.  _ Oh, fuck it, _ Hyunwoo tells himself as he stalls outside the coffee shop, unwinding his scarf with slow, deliberate motions.  _ I’ll just tell Mark Jooheon misses him or something if he hates me and disappears. _

 

But Hyunwoo’s never been a brave man, and it takes him five deep breaths before he places his hand on the door handle, and three more before he pushes the door open. 

 

Hyunwoo blinks as he enters the coffee shop, relishing in the warm, cosy ambience. The Christmas decorations are still up, even though it’s already January, and there’s an unusual hustle in the shop. 

 

He spots Minhyuk behind the counter right away- he seems busy, fingers flurrying on the electronic cashier, but dazzling grin perfect still. Hyunwoo’s heart aches at the sight of him: he misses Minhyuk’s affectionate chatter so much, and the shop feels homely somehow, even though he’s only been there twice.

 

Hyunwoo allows himself to bask in the warmth of the coffee shop, but his nervousness remains, and he fails to lose himself in the faint buzz of chatter like he usually does. The line seems to go slower for some reason, and he shoves his hands into his woollen cardigan, fixing his eyes on the menu instead. He frets until it’s his turn to order, eyes glued to the menu as he steps forward even though he’s made up his mind. 

 

“Next, please-” Minhyuk calls, and Hyunwoo watches him closely, insides withering as he watches Minhyuk’s easy smile go rigid. “Oh,” Minhyuk’s voice lowers to a soft whisper. “I could get Mark to do your order if you want?” 

 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Hyunwoo says.  _ I wanted to see you _ , he wants to say, but his tongue’s stuck to the roof of his mouth. “Fine,” Minhyuk’s smile is tight at the corners. “What would you like, Hyunwoo-ssi?” His tone is clipped, sentences short unlike his typical friendly babble, and Hyunwoo misses it. 

 

“Kihyun’s not my boyfriend,” Hyunwoo blurts, all of a sudden. “He just snapped because he was frustrated that day.” “What’s your order?” Minhyuk shrugs, but Hyunwoo notes how his jaw unclenches ever so slightly. “A venti gingerbread latte, please,” Minhyuk doesn’t make any attempt to talk to him, and Hyunwoo panics, staring at every flicker of Minhyuk’s eyes. 

 

“Do you think I talk too much?” Minhyuk drops the question out of nowhere, in the middle of handling Hyunwoo’s change. “No,” He doesn’t expect the question, but he answers it anyway, bracing himself for the worst. “I don’t think you talk too much,” He tells Minhyuk, who’s writing something on a coffee cup, lashes fluttering against his pale skin delicately. “I like how you talk, it makes me feel comfortable and I like how you smile when you get excited.” “Yeah?” Minhyuk’s back is turned towards Hyunwoo, but he can still see how his actions pause. 

 

_ Nothing matters in life anyway, _ Hyunwoo tells himself. “Yeah,” He replies. “I like you a lot, Minhyuk, and I hope you never change to fit someone’s expectations.” He hears a light whoop behind him, and subsequently, he spots Changkyun and Kihyun in long overcoats and sunglasses when he turns around. He frowns at his friends, who were probably up to something shady, but Changkyun just sticks his tongue out at him. 

 

_ Go get your man! _ Kihyun mouths, drowning in the coat that hung down to his ankles, and Hyunwoo resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

“Here’s your receipt,” Minhyuk’s grinning when Hyunwoo turns back to him, his smile finally reaching his eyes, and Hyunwoo wants nothing but to touch him, to be with him. “Can I take you out for a date sometime?” He asks, barely keeping the tremor out of his voice. 

 

“Hmm,” Minhyuk’s eyes are sparkling until the golden lights, cheeks pink as Eunseo whistles from the coffee machine. “Sometime sounds good to me.” 

 

And everything’s just right, Hyunwoo thinks as Minhyuk gives him his drink, his number scrawled lazily on the cup sleeve. Minhyuk’s heart-wrenchingly beautiful, when he beams at Hyunwoo brightly and tells him to visit as soon as possible. 

 

He’s never letting Kihyun know, but maybe going to Shine Forever was his best idea yet. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas/ happy holidays!! i hope this made you smile and kudos/ comments are greatly appreciated ♡♡
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.iwaoiyoonminphan.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/moonlikeurs/)  
> 20181222


End file.
